LayEd Herald (PC)
* Name: Herald * Race: Human (Galeb-Klek) * Discipline: Weaponsmith 4 = Description = Herald is tall and slender with a stout physique, as befits a Galeb-Klek. He has a ruddy blond mustache with a similar blond tuft of hair midline on his scalp. Herald fancies himself as a "Wordsmith" as well as a weaponsmith, and he is a bit of a grammar/spelling nazi. In another lifetime, he may have been a draconic editor for a college newspaper (with an English major). Herald often has his name confused with the name "Harold" in Throalic documents. This irks him to no end. Due to long hours working at a Forge, Herald has a warped sense of taste. He doesn't consider spicy food to be "hot" in any way, thinks that cake tastes like spongy bread, and doesn't understand why his comrades enjoy the sausages from Blue Hawa'Ee so much (although he greatly appreciates the way they were "forged"). After obtaining an Astral Sextant in Parlainth, Herald has become increasingly paranoid about Horrors. He tends to use the Astral Sextant on pretty much everything he sees. = Stats = Attributes * Strength 14/6 (13 base, +1 for Galeb-Klek) ** Carrying Capacity/Lifting Capacity 125/250 lbs * Dexterity 13/6 * Toughness 14/6 * Perception 19/8 (Raised once) * Willpower 10/5 * Charisma 10/5 Combat Stats * Initiative Step 3 (6 - 3 for Armor) * Movement 60/30 * Physical Defense 7 * Spell Defense 10 * Social Defense 6 * Physical Armor 10 (5 points from Body Shield) * Mystic Armor 0 Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold 10 * Unconsciousness Rating 28 (48) * Death Rating 36 (60) * Recovery Tests 3 per day (Toughness Step 6) Karma * Current Karma: 20 * Karma Maximum: 40 * Karma Die: d8 (Step 5) = Talents = Discipline Talents: * Forge Blade 4 (Perception) = Step 12 ** Talent Knack: Forge Arrow * Steel Thought 4 (Willpower) = Step 9 * Weapon History 2 (Perception) = Step 10 * Haggle 4 (Charisma) = Step 9 * Abate Curse 4 (Willpower) = Step 9 * Thread Weaving (Thread Smithing) 2 (Perception) = Step 10 Core Talents: * Melee Weapons 4 (Dexterity) = Step 10 * Karma Ritual 4 * Durability (6/5) 4 Support Talents: * Shield Charge 2 (Strength) = Step 8 Versatility Talents: * Versatility 3 * Spellcasting 1 (Perception) = Step 9 * Thread Weaving (Wizardry) 3 (Perception) = Step 11 ** Talent Knack: Create Spell Matrix Object * Read and Write Magic 1 (Perception) = Step 9 = Skills = Knowledge: * Ancient Written Languages 1 * Pre-Scourge History 1 Artisan: * Calligraphy 1 Languages: * Native: Human (Galeb-Klek dialect) * Throalic Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 3 ** Throalic (Dwarf) ** Sperethiel (Elf) ** Galeb-Klek (Human) General: * Trading 1 (Charisma) = Step 6 = Gear = * 600 Silver * Grimoire * Hardened Leather Armor (5/0, -1 Init) * Body Shield (5/0, -2 Init) "The Anvil", Spell Matrix Thread Item * Broadsword (STR+8 Damage Step) "The Hammer" * Grappling Hook * Calligraphy Tools (Ink, Stylus, Travel Paper) * Forge Tools * Adventurer's Kit (Backpack, Bedroll, Flint and Steel, Torch, Waterskin, Large Sack) * Belt Pouch * 4 slightly used candles. * Blanket = Threads = * "The Anvil" ** Rank 1 - Store Circle 1 spells in the Spell Matrix * Astral Sextant ** Rank 1 - When the user pulls the lever, he or she hears a voice that tells the location/distance of the nearest Horror in the direction that the device is pointing in a straight line. ** Rank 2 - The voice reveals the type of Horror in question. = Spells = Wizard * Circle 1 - Bedazzling Display of Logical Analysis, Dispel Magic, Divine Aura, Mind Dagger = Legend Point Log = * Episode 1 Despairthought = +655 LP * Versatility Rank 1 = -100 LP * Versatility Rank 2 = -200 LP * Steel Thought Rank 1 = -100 LP * Spellcasting Rank 1 = -100 LP * Thread Weaving (Wizardry) Rank 1 = -100 LP * Karma Ritual 9 points = -54 LP (1 LP) * Knocking on H'levain's Door (Journal) = +100 LP * Episode 2 Breaking the Siege = +450 LP * On Forging the Heartblade (Journal) = +100 LP * Versatility Rank 3 = -300 LP * Read and Write Magic Rank 1 = -100 LP * Steel Thought Rank 2 = -200 LP * Karma Ritual 10 points = -50 LP (1305 Total) * Episode 3 The Great (Branch) Library of Throal = +690 LP * Haggle Rank 1 = -100 LP * Haggle Rank 2 = -200 LP * Obtained Weaponsmith Circle 2 * Durability Rank 1 = -100 LP * Shield Charge Rank 1 = -100 LP * Weapon History Rank 1 = -100 LP * The Happiest Place on Earth (Journal) = +200 LP (2195 Total) * Durability Rank 2 = -200 LP (90 LP) * Episode 4 Blue Hawa'Ee = +1420 LP (1510 LP) * Making Sausage (Journal) = +200 LP (1710 LP/3815 Total) * Thread Weaving (Wizardry) 2 = -200 LP (1510 LP) * Thread Weaving (Wizardry) 3 = -300 LP (1210 LP) * Talent Knack: Create Spell Matrix Object = -300 LP (910 LP) * Durability 3 = -300 LP (610 LP) * Steel Thought 3 = -300 LP (310 LP) * Karma Ritual 3 = -300 LP (10 LP) * Karma Ritual 2 points = -10 LP (0 LP) * Episode Summaries (Episode 2, Episode 3, Episode 4) - +200 LP (200 LP/4015 Total) * Obtained Weaponsmith Circle 3 * The Anvil, Thread Rank 1 = -100 LP (100 LP) * Episode 5 Astral Sextant = +4000 LP (4100 LP/8115 Total) * Perception +1 (18 -> 19) = -800 LP (3300 LP/8115 Total) * Astral Sextant, Thread Rank 1 = -300 LP (3000 LP/8115 Total) * Astral Sextant, Thread Rank 2 = -500 LP (2500 LP/8115 Total) * Haggle 3 = -300 LP (2200 LP/8115 Total) * Melee Weapons 4 = -500 LP * Forge Blade 4 = -500 LP (1200 LP/8115 Total) * Weapon History 2 = -200 LP * Durability 4 = -500 LP * Forge Arrow Talent Knack = -300 LP * Shield Charge 2 = -200 LP (0 LP/8115 Total) * Episode 6 How to Beat Fried Worms(kulls) = +2500 LP (2500 LP/10615 Total) * Episode Summary (Episode 5) = +150 LP (2650 LP/10765 Total) * They Are Everywhere (Journal) = +300 LP (2950 LP/11065 Total) * Abate Curse 1 = -100 LP * Abate Curse 2 = -200 LP * Abate Curse 3 = -300 LP * Abate Curse 4 = -500 LP (1850 LP/11065 Total) * Karma Ritual 4 = -500 LP (1350 LP/11065 Total) * Haggle 4 = -500 LP * Steel Thought 4 = -500 LP (350 LP/11065 Total) * Obtained Weaponsmith Circle 4 * Thread Weaving (Thread Smithing) 1 = -100 LP * Thread Weaving (Thread Smithing) 2 = -200 LP (50 LP/11065 Total) * Karma Ritual 10 points = 50 LP = Journals = * Knocking on H'levain's Door * On Forging the Heartblade * The Happiest Place on Earth * Making Sausage * The Astral Sextant * They Are Everywhere